Vuela Conmigo
by sayorii Yunam
Summary: "vuela conmigo" estoy sorprendida. "Si es… que decides venir, te estaré esperando a las 5:00pm" realmente no sé qué hacer, faltan cinco minutos para que dé la hora acordada, cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente. [KaixHilary] UA


VUELA CONMIGO

**Summary:**"vuela conmigo" estoy sorprendida. "Si es… que decides venir, te estaré esperando a las 5:00pm" realmente no sé qué hacer, faltan cinco minutos para que dé la hora acordada, cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente. [KaixHilary] UA

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era un día espesamente nublado, se habían pronosticado fuertes lluvias toda la semana, probable por el ciclón que ha estado golpeando varias regiones cercanas de aquí. Te podrás imaginar que no he salido en un buen rato de mi espacio, siempre he pensado que los días nublados o son para salir a caminar o para estar tirada viendo películas, con buena compañía o sola, comida chatarra o con una taza caliente de lo que en ese momento se te antojara, ya sea café, té o chocolate.

Al no tener ganas de dejar mi departamento me preparo un té y en pijamas, como te imaginarás, me siento en el sillón de mi sala con los pies sobre éste. Tomo el control remoto de la televisión y la enciendo, cambio los canales uno por uno ¿desde cuándo no hay programas buenos? Le he dado casi toda la vuelta a los canales, cuando entre ellos, encuentro una película de mi agrado, dejo el control, me acomodo mejor y le doy un sorbo a mi té.

No sé en qué momento ha empezado a llover y en cierta manera no importa, no es como si pensara en salir, mi bebida se ha terminado desde hace un buen rato, la película no ha terminado y en los comerciales me levanto del sillón para dejar la taza en el lavavajillas e ir a la habitación por una pequeña cobija pues al estar lloviendo ha bajado un poco la temperatura, al regresar a la sala y sentarme de nuevo en el sillón, aún con la televisión encendida, me doy cuenta de lo solitaria que me siento en este departamento mío; explico, desde temprana edad he vivido por mi cuenta, mis padres me dieron la libertad de irme y en un principio apoyarme económicamente, claro en un principio, antes de que murieran en un accidente automovilístico y tuviera que apañármelas yo sola; los extraño demasiado, sobre todo en estos días, en los cuales acostumbrábamos pasar horas juntos viendo películas o series.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, continúo viendo la película "sex and the city", mi sentimiento de soledad y tristeza logra disfrazarse un poco, claro… hasta el instante donde la película ha terminado y quedas sola con tus sentimientos. En este momento, me gustaría como Carrie transmitir mis sentimientos en papel y escribir libros, para mi mala suerte la escritura nunca se me ha dado; apago todo en la sala y cubierta en la pequeña manta, entro a mi habitación, tomo la laptop y acostándome en la cama con la computadora en mis piernas, la prendo.

Tal vez pueda distraerme en ella, alguna película o serie que pueda ver, no se me ocurre ninguna, en las series que estoy viendo no han subido capítulo nuevo y lo más seguro es que las suban hasta la próxima semana. Estoy a punto de apagarla para ir al librero a buscar algo que leer; cuando recuerdo que no he checado mi mail, me dispongo a hacerlo y al revisar mi correo, entre todos ellos, encuentro uno que llama mi atención. Realmente ¿él me ha escrito? Mi corazón empieza a palpitar un poco más rápido, no se sabido nada de él desde que regresó a Rusia. Le doy clic al correo y sólo cuatro palabras, cuatro palabras que pausaron mi mundo e hicieron palpitar aun más mi corazón: "_quiero verte, te extraño_". Mis ojos se van a la fecha en que el correo fue enviado y doy cuenta que fue hace poco, 3 días desde que me lo envió.

Cojo mi celular y le marco a una de mis mejores amigas, suena el timbre por tercera vez y estoy a punto de colgar cuando escucho que contestan del otro lado de la línea, y antes de que pueda decir algo, su nombre sale de mis labios tan apresuradamente que seguro la he asustado.

—Mariah…

—¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta entre preocupada y asustada.

—Pues… yo… —suspiro, no sé cómo decirle—. Mao…

—Iré a tu depa en este instante, deja me cambio y salgo para allá.

—No, Mao, no es nada grave; es sólo que… - tomo aire y suspiro, mi amiga espera pacientemente—. Kai… él me ha mandado un mensaje —suelto por fin y escucho cómo mi amiga suspira y se deja caer a su cama.

—Pensé que había sido algo grave, ¡me asustaste, imbécil! —me río un poco y me disculpo con ella, no era mi intensión asustarla—. ¿Y? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —y tras contestarle, nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio; la escucho suspirar de nuevo y me dice. —No hagas caso, es un idiota —sonrió desganada, yo sé que no lo es, sin embargo no digo nada, conociéndola, soltará su gran discurso y terminaré reprendida por teléfono; decidí ahorrarnos ese drama y cambiar de tema. Hablamos un buen rato y, entre chismes y risas, quedamos en vernos al día siguiente, con o sin lluvia.

Dejo el teléfono en la cama y, ya con una sonrisa en mi rostro, prendo el reproductor de música, subo el volumen y tomo una ducha. Me encanta la sensación del agua correr por mi cuerpo, el golpeteo de las gotas en mi cuerpo y el sonido del agua correr, mi mente vuela a los días felices que compartí con él, reconocido por ser un cubo de hielo, no podían estar más alejados de la realidad; él una persona tal cálida que no podrías imaginar, no por su fachada de indiferencia hacia el mundo. Recuerdo los días, parecidos a éste en los que pasábamos acostados en la cama de su departamento viendo una que otra película o simplemente hablando y mirándonos por horas, cuando salíamos siempre era un caballero, me abría la puerta del carro o la de los restaurantes a los cuales me llevaba, nunca dejó que pagara nada, aunque realmente odiaba que hiciera eso. En los días que entraba en depresión, aunque no decía nada su sola presencia solía reconfortarme, podía esta abrazada a él todo el tiempo que llorara y hasta ya haberme calmado unos minutos más. Todo era perfecto, hasta que ese día llego.

Escucho el timbre de la puerta y salgo de mis recuerdos pero al final decido ignorarlo, total… no espero a nadie. El timbre vuelve a sonar unos segundos después, escucho cómo tocan la puerta, insistente, fuerte; una persona con muy poca paciencia, cierro la llave del agua y envuelta en una toalla, salgo camino a la puerta, el golpeteo de la puerta no ha parado y eso me recuerda a alguien nuevamente, a Kai; no creo que sea él, de seguro mi mente juega conmigo y él sigue en Rusia, trabajando en la empresa de su abuelo. Me deshecho del pensamiento y sin ver quién era del otro lado, abro la puerta.

Me quedo atónita, frente a mí se encuentra el heredero de las empresas Hiwatari y antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa, siento cómo soy arrastrada, cómo mi boca es asaltada, devorada por sus labios y cómo la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo cae a sus pies. Salgo de mi estupefacción cuando sus manos empiezan a acariciar mis pechos, trato de alejarlo de mí, de separarme de su lado y cubrirme de nuevo, pero él es mucho más fuerte que yo. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y entre, empujones y gritos, su prisión pierde fuerza y él se aleja un poco, recojo la toalla y me cubro de nuevo, las lágrimas no dejan de fluir de mis ojos. A unos pasos de mi está parado, siento su mirada pesada, observándome. Tengo la mirada baja, así tan siquiera no me verá llorar; entre las lágrimas veo cómo se da vuelta y camina hacia la salida y mis labios traicioneros mencionan su nombre, él detiene sus pasos mas no voltea.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Me escucho decirlo en voz alta, no se suponía que lo dijera, pero de nuevo mis labios y voz me hacen una mala pasada.

—Te dije, quería verte —no esperaba que me contestara, pensé que saldría por la puerta como si no me hubiera escuchado, levanto mi mirada y encuentro todavía dándome la espalda.

—No entiendo ¿querías verme? ¿Por qué? —estoy desconcertada, él fue el que se marchó 2 años atrás sin decir nada, suspira entre resignado y malhumorado, dándose la vuelta.

—Eso también te lo dije ¿Qué no leíste lo que te envié? —Estoy confundida por mis sentimientos, indecisa de si lo que siento es enojo, molestia, alegría o ilusión; de cualquier forma contesto un poco orgullosa y mayormente con mentiras.

—¿Qué cosa? No he sabido nada de ti desde que me abandonaste hace dos años —su cara de superioridad ha cambiado a una de molestia, no le ha agradado para nada lo que le he respondido. Empieza a acercarse a mi lentamente, con su aura peligrosa, paso a paso como un depredador, yo retrocedo hasta que choco con la pared encarándolo con la mirada, él posa ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza, se agacha un poco para acercar nuestros rostros.

—Yo no te abandoné —me molestó, ¿qué no me abandono? ¿No me dejó hace dos años? A la mañana siguiente, después de hacer el amor… oh perdona, de tener sexo, desperté sola en mi departamento, sin una nota; más tarde me enteré que había salido del país y al momento que quise llamarle jamás me contestó ni tampoco llamó nunca.

—Ah… es cierto, abandonar significa que hubo algo entre nosotros, tú solo buscaste un revolcón con una ilusa que te quería; así que, en otras palabras, sería que jamás escuche de ti después de que me usaste —le digo resentida, enojada. Su cara sigue siendo esa mascara fría de enojo, pero sus ojos… en sus ojos vi un asomo de dolor.

—Yo no te usé —me dice entre algo que es molestia y dolor, acortando todavía más el diminuto espacio que nos separaba.

—¿No me usaste? Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —Lo encaro de nuevo, me hierve la sangre, el coraje, el dolor y el rencor de los pasados dos años afloran en ese momento—. Que yo recuerde, tuvimos sexo y a la mañana siguiente desperté sola, después me enteré por otras personas que esa misma mañana, en la que me dejaste por cierto, te habías ido a Rusia y cuando traté de localizarte pareció que la tierra te había tragado. Ahora vienes a mi departamento, después de dos años, pretendiendo que me extrañas y que quieres verme ¿piensas que soy tan estúpida como para creer eso? Pues noticia de último momento Kai, no lo soy; tal vez en el pasado lo fui, pero era porque estaba estúpidamente enamorada de ti, cosa que sabías y supiste aprovechar en su momento, pero ya no soy la misma pendeja que te quiso, ya no… —y antes de que pudiera seguir con mi discurso lo escuché gritarme.

—No te usé, yo te quería, de hecho ¡te amo! —Estoy sorprendida, no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, que él me quería.

—¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando —le digo, sorprendida todavía.

—Tú sabes que no bromeo. El imbécil que tanto odias, que crees que te usó y que probablemente quieres muerto, te ama… —se aleja de mí y empieza a caminar en círculos. Estoy atónita recargada en la pared, el aire se me hace pesado y en un instante estoy en el suelo, con la respiración entrecortada y mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Kai sigue dando vueltas, está molesto, furioso. Empiezo a sollozar y el resopla, voltea a verme, se acerca y pone en cuclillas frente a mí—. Sí, Hilary, te amo… —toma mi cara entre sus manos y con tus pulgares limpia mis lágrimas. Sin embargo, éstas no dejan de fluir y, entre sollozos, esbozo un "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste?". Aún con tus manos en mi cara, colocas tu frente en la mía. —No tuve opción, Hil. En nuestra última noche, cuatro hombres contratados por mi abuelo entraron a tu departamento, me tomaron a la fuerza y sacaron, fui prácticamente secuestrado por mi abuelo para ayudar en la empresa que pasaba un momento difícil, al rehusarme para regresar contigo, mi abuelo amenazó con desheredarme y al saber él que no me importaba, mencionó tu nombre y me dio a entender que te tenía vigilada y que si salía por esa puerta, podría despedirme de ti; me dijo que te dejaría en paz si yo prometía quedarme en Rusia, trabajar en la empresa y no volver a contactar contigo, no hasta que él estuviera seguro que la empresa estuviera estabilizada. Tardé dos años en hacer eso posible, trabajé día y noche, para regresar contigo lo más rápido que pudiera. Y ahora, sé que fue en vano, porque tú me odias. —Me terminó de explicar con voz cansada y decaída. Mis lágrimas siguen fluyendo y mis brazos inertes hasta el momento, rodean Su cuello, lo beso y siento cómo me corresponde, nos fundimos en el acto hasta que nos hace falta el oxígeno y nos separamos un poco.

—No te odio Kai, es más, te sigo queriendo… jamás deje de amarte —le confieso; vuelves a besarme, esta vez tierno, sencillo y al final esbozas una sonrisa de lado.

—Es bueno saber eso —me tomas en brazos y nos levantas del suelo, te rodeo con mis brazos mientras sonrió y te vuelvo a besar. Empiezas a caminar con dirección a mi habitación, al llegar me tiras en la cama y te subes sobre mí; empezamos a besarnos primero de forma tímida, tierna; la pasión empieza a subir, lo sé, porque nuestros besos son más candentes, intensos, y entre besos y caricias… terminamos haciendo el amor.

El sonido de mi celular me despierta, veo el reloj y me doy cuenta de lo tarde que es, he dormido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. El teléfono deja de sonar y vuelvo a tirarme en la cama, extiendo los brazos al otro lado de ésta y no siento a nadie a mi lado, asustada me levanto y envuelta en las sabanas, empiezo a caminar por el departamento "me ha dejado de nuevo, volví a caer, soy tan estúpida". Mis pensamientos me atosigan, hasta que llego a la cocina y ahí lo veo, suspiro y me acerco a él, lo abrazo por la espalda y beso su hombro. Me saludas y te das la vuelta para besarme, me ofreces de lo que has hecho de comer y tras ingerir los alimentos, regresamos a mi cuarto y acurrucados en la cama comenzamos a platicar más civilizadamente, sin gritos ni lágrimas. Han pasado ya varias horas y entre risas y pequeños y juguetones golpes, nos vemos interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular, reviso quién es y veo el número de Mariah; ¡demonios! He olvidado que había quedado con ella hoy en la tarde. Contesto el teléfono y…

—¡¿Dónde demonios estas?! ¡Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperándote! —escucho cómo me grita, está extremadamente molesta, separo de mi oído el celular. Ella sigue gritando del otro lado y, ya que por fin se ha tranquilizado un poco, me vuelvo a acercar el teléfono.

—Mariah, lo lamento tanto, surgió algo y olvidé por completo que te vería en el café —le expliqué.

—¿Qué paso? Y más vale que sea bueno —me dice molesta.

—Mao, no grites pero… estoy con Kai en estos momentos —le confieso y tengo que alejar de nuevo el celular, volteo a ver a Kai con una pequeña sonrisa y él me da un pequeño beso—. Mao, no puedo ir al café, quedamos otro día, bye—. Y, antes de que vuelva a gritarme, le cuelgo.

—Está furiosa, ¿no es así? —me dice mi oji-violeta, empiezo a acurrucarme de nuevo a su lado y él me abraza, asiento con la cabeza a lo que él suelta un pequeño, casi imperceptible suspiro. El celular empieza a sonar de nuevo, no tengo que contestar para saber quién es, pues es más que claro; deja de sonar por unos segundos y vuelve a sonar. No contestaré, ni loca, no pretendo levantarme y dejar mi cómoda posición por contestar el teléfono para que me griten del otro lado; mejor me esperaré a que se le pase un poco el coraje y le llamaré mañana… mañana, ¿qué haremos mañana?

—Kai —lo llamo en un susurro, me siento en cierto caso extraña, entre feliz y triste, nostálgica, no sé; creo que él ha captado que algo no está bien conmigo, lo sé porque me mira un tanto preocupado, a la expectativa de lo siguiente que diré y se ha tensado un poco—. ¿Te quedarás en Japón? —Él cierra los ojos, la tensión de su cuerpo no ha disminuido para nada, es más creo que ha aumentado y yo… yo me preocupo.

—No Hilary, no me quedare en Japón —la sensación de un balde de agua helada cae junto con la respuesta a mi pregunta. Se irá de nuevo, me dejará, se ha vuelto a aprovechar a lo estúpida que soy. Me trato de alejar de él, sin embargo soy aprisionada por sus brazos.

—Suéltame Kai, déjame —digo entre forcejeos tratando de soltarme de entre sus brazos.

—Hil, cálmate —me dice, lo cual sólo tiene el efecto contrario en mí, empiezo a forcejear aún más y a gritarle a lo que él sigue empeñado en aprisionarme, en medio de esto, no sé cómo es que soy capaz y logro propiciarle una cachetada, la cual resuena a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. Me suelta y yo salgo de entre sus brazos y la cama. Lo observo viéndome sorprendido primero y luego enojado. Sale él también de la cama y se posa frente a mí, lo encaro con la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

—Vienes, me ilusionas y ahora pretendes dejarme de nuevo ¿no es así? - espeto enojada mirándolo, él con una sonrisa suspira.

—No, Hil. no vine a ilusionarte y tampoco pretendo dejarte. —Me contesta sin más, estoy confundida y estoy segura que en mi cara se nota, siempre he sido muy expresiva; además de eso, Kai sigue con su explicación—. Vine hace 4 días por negocios, después decidí probar suerte al venir a tu departamento, no espere encontrarte la verdad, me sentí aliviado al saber que seguías donde esperaba.

—¿Y? —Su historia no me aclara nada y empiezo a molestarme.

—Y… ahora que te he encontrado, sólo quiero decirte… —se acerca a mí, tentando un poco el terreno y al saber que no respondo, acorta la distancia entre nosotros y me abraza y en un susurro al oído me dice— vuela conmigo—. Estoy sorprendida ¿Qué ha dicho?

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a Rusia, acompáñame. —No sé qué pensar o hacer, realmente no tengo idea y él lo sabe—. Te doy tres días para que te decidas. Si es… que decides venir conmigo, te estaré esperando en la plataforma B en el aeropuerto a las 5:00pm, si no apareces a esa hora, asumiré que… que decides quedarte y prometo no volver a perturbarte.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tres días han pasado de eso… y me encuentro de nuevo pensando si he hecho lo correcto, lo he consultado mayormente con Mariah, la relirrosa a la que tanto quiero, ella sólo me escucho y me dijo que cualquier decisión que tomara ella la respetaría y que estaría para mí en cualquier momento, recuerdo que me abrazó infinidad de veces y al final me dejo tomar la decisión por mí misma. Faltan un minutos para que dé la hora acordada, cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente.

Los abro nuevamente y volteo para los lados, lo veo de espaldas a mí caminando en dirección para abordar el avión. —¡KAAAI! —grito. Lo observo voltearse, lentamente como no estando muy seguro de haberme escuchado, empiezo a correr y cuando me ve, frente a él ya es muy tarde pues yo he saltado y me abrazo a su cuello, siento sus brazos aprisionarme mientras lo beso con todas mis fuerzas.

—Pensé que no vendrías —me dice sonriendo una vez que termino de besarlo. Le sonrió yo también y le contesto…

—La verdad… yo pensé lo mismo.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno así acaba, espero les haya gu<strong>**stado, espero sus comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, lo que sea**

**saludos y mis mejores deseos:3**

**Sayori Yunam**


End file.
